Exile  Chapter 1 Daylight
by NoriNoriNippori
Summary: Dizzy,a 23 year old reporter has finally found the big story that can make her career take off. The case of Walter Sullivan was still a bit fresh,and now she's gone off to investigate it more,bringing her boyfriend,Tripper age 24 along.Where will it lead?


**Exile – Chapter 1 "Daylight"**

**Heya guys :} I'm a new author ;D this is a Silent hill story featuring Walter and a couple of ocs I came up with, have any questions or comments feel free to say/ask x.x this is my first time doing this so if its horrible please forgive me .**

His breath had been hot and rancid, in fact his mouth was covered in thick red blood. His lips continuously glided down Dizzy's cold neck, stopping quickly to lick down to her lower neckline. Dizzy yelled loudly, pleading for him to stop but, it had only hungered Walter's tongue. He soon then slid his tongue back up Dizzy's neck, pressing his teeth against the soft tan skin. "Please, Walter stop!" Dizzy cried out knowing what he planned to do. Walter chuckled lightly, then sunk his teeth into Dizzy's fragile neck. Loudly, Dizzy had screamed out in pain as he punctured her neck slowly, the crimson red liquid dropped down in small amounts. Soon, Walter licked the blood off of Dizzy's neck pushing her up against the wall roughly. Dizzy yelped out loudly in pain as her head hit the wall, she struggled to keep her vision clear but, Walter didn't care, he unbuckled his pants and pressed him against her.

Dizzy screamed loud enough to wake the dead, luckily Tripper had jumped up and pressed his palm against Dizzy's mouth. "Hey...calm down girl!" Tripped yelled at Dizzy in a hushed tone. Dizzy pulled Tripper's hand back and panted loudly, trying to catch her breath while sweat dripped from her brow. _It was another dream, but it never felt like a dream...the pain had felt so...real. Sure, the dream may have seemed sexy to some but, to Dizzy she found no please in masochistic ideals. _It almost made her throw up...being touched by Walter's grime covered hands. Dizzy sighed loudly while leaning forward over the bed, staring down at Tripper he somehow found his was onto the floor. "I'm...sorry love, I had another one of THOSE dreams again." Tripper didn't like the fact some guy was in his girlfriend's dreams more than he was. "It's fine Hun...It just seems this Walter guy is getting more than me" Tripper smiled at Dizzy while giving her a wink. "Well...I could change that now if you want me to..." Dizzy slid off the bed, climbing on top of Tripper while smiling "Whoa! Someones a bit feisty this morning, but I'm loving it" Tripper then kissed Dizzy while trying to pull her shirt off. Dizzy slapped Tripper's hands away from her shirt while pulling away from the kiss quickly. "Hey! Stop teasing me..." Tripper whined loudly from frustration as he rubbed his hand over Dizzy's left cheek.

"Sorry dear but, we have to pack up for our trip remember?" Dizzy then pecked him on the cheek, rolling off of him quickly. Dizzy and Tripper packed in a timely matter, they then drove off to the airport, hurriedly boarding the plane to the town nearest to Silent Hill. "Hey...you wanna do it on the plane?" Tripper smiled at Dizzy while rubbing her hand. Dizzy flashed Tripper a smile "I don't know if that's a good idea..." Tripper immediately lifted Dizzy's chin up, kissing her softly then pulled away teasingly. "Yummy..." Tripper then licked his lips "Hey, none of that!" Dizzy growled at Tripper while blushing. The passengers then looked at the two as if they were crazy, which they slightly were but that didn't matter. Tripper then began sliding his hand down Dizzy's thigh slowly "Come on I know you want it..." he said in a teasing tone. Dizzy sighed trying not to give in to temptation "We can do that when we get to the apartment, okay?". Tripper groaned loudly "you're always making me wait for such a delicious treat" Dizzy shrugged and smiled at Tripper, soon closing her eyes. One thing Dizzy feared the most was "Walter" the man in the bloodied trench coat with long blonde greasy hair. Dizzy woke up with a jump as Tripper poked her in the arm "We're here noob (yes I just went there XD)" Tripper then unbuckled himself and Dizzy while yawning loudly The two soon got out of the plane and stopped at their rental car. After driving for hours they stopped at an apartment, Tripper grabbed the bags and hauled them up the jagged wooden steps. The apartment looked like it needed a bit more cleaning and hard labor but, besides that it didn't bother Dizzy. She walked behind Tripper slowly, soon stepping into their apartment, Dizzy shut the door quickly while letting out a sigh. "Hey Dizz, I'm a bit too tired for that deal, can we just take a nap?" Tripper turned to Dizzy while setting the luggage down on the ground. Dizzy nodded while smiling, Tripper soon laid down on the old crusted mattress and held his arms out for Dizzy. Dizzy of course walked over to Tripper and laid next to him And with that simple action he wrapped his arms around her protectively.


End file.
